User talk:ExtremeSSJ4
Hello! ex!!! howcha doin? btw, isn't it your turn on Silysia Stranded? :D Rose 02:57, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Did you ever think of any good questions? [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 23:09, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey whebn are you doooing the second what if. Cause i just got major inspiration for "what if Percy never made ti to camp half blood in the first book" TIS ME THE AWESOME DRAGOON 02:08, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Thanks! TIS ME THE AWESOME DRAGOON 02:11, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Ya, I mean you asked a few days ago and I saw you made an archive so I didnt know if you remembered or got my message. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 03:01, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ex! I know that I still have to write my chapter for TCotM and I am still going to, but is it ok if I write it on Thursday? I have the day off of school that day, so I have all day to write a great chapter. I know that I said that I'd have it done by, well, this past weekend, but I kinda got busy... So, is it ok if I write it on Thursday? I am the Daughter of Poseidon. Isn’t that awesome?! 01:44, November 8, 2011 (UTC) EXTREMESSJ4! GET YOUR ASS ON THE CHAT, DAMNIT! I AM GOING FRICKEN INSANE! Do you know how horrible it is being on there for hours alone? Nothing? Then leaving and getting back on to nothing? *eye twitch* To be honest, the whole thing is just one giant quote.One supermegafoxyawesomehot quote. 22:01, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi Ex! Ok, so I started Austin's challenge, but I haven't had time to finish it today. So, can I post what I have and then just do the rest tomorrow since I'll have time to? I know the deadline was today, but I've been really busy with homework lately and haven't had time to do much else. I am the Daughter of Poseidon. Isn’t that awesome?! 03:31, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks so much! I am the Daughter of Poseidon. Isn’t that awesome?! 03:42, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Travis. :) It's me Hazel. Read TOC and tell what you think, k? I'll read all your stories ASAP!!! Reginacorylus 07:19, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Chat GET ON THE FRICKEN CHAT TO DISCUSS THE DAMNED STORY! To be honest, the whole thing is just one giant quote.One supermegafoxyawesomehot quote. 00:06, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Can he be in his new 52 costume??/ Can it be called Nightwing: Haly's Secrets? Finally, Xbox and E10 or T. That's fine. Just send me a message or something and I'll go on the chat or if you send them to my talk page, I'll reply back with the questions and answers. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 14:02, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Zombie Collab I am so joinninh that. Nox and Allen kissing on a tree...Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?]] 11:05, December 5, 2011 (UTC)' I do enjoy zombie related material. I'm in. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 01:37, December 6, 2011 (UTC) I think I'll go with Megan Snow on this one. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 01:54, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Ok! I'm coming! I am the Daughter of Poseidon. Isn’t that awesome?! 03:25, December 6, 2011 (UTC) HELL YEAH, I'M JOINING! To be honest, the whole thing is just one giant quote.One supermegafoxyawesomehot quote. 17:01, December 6, 2011 (UTC) That went surprisingly fast. People really seem to like this colab, it may actully get done, lol. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 13:35, December 7, 2011 (UTC) I know. ai check it everyday...some minor mistake in Josh's chap. My char wasnt going to marry his....sigh. --Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?]] 09:23, December 8, 2011 (UTC)' Woah! The collab's good and the offer's irresistable. xD I would love to join, but I don't feel like creating an original character for this situation and then writing chapters and keeping up with what'll people write and then get angry when I did something, what, illogical? Or rather, I write stuff slow, and they might bug me TO FINISH THE CHAPTER *swearing*!! '''So maybe I'm going to stick in beta-ing'. The offer's nice, but I'll have to put it down. Sorry! Lately, I'm becoming sensitive when it comes to collabs. But I love zombie apocalypse stories apparently. xD Mr. Flamingo 13:55, December 9, 2011 (UTC) So I wrote my cha[ter but before I tell Hazel, is there anything in particular you wanted to happen? [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 19:15, December 9, 2011 (UTC) I can't do the chapter right now and I probably can't do it at any point this weekend because my mom pretty much banned me from going on any websites that don't have anything to do with school for about the next week, but I luckily can get on during school. So, you should probably switch me to a different chapter. I'm really sorry! I am the Daughter of Poseidon. Isn’t that awesome?! 01:06, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Help Yeah, some help would be appreciated. :D Alittlebitofcyanide 02:15, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Well, mainly about the infoboxes. Those things have been killing meAlittlebitofcyanide 02:18, December 10, 2011 (UTC) What I need help with is the image part of the box. D: Alittlebitofcyanide 02:36, December 10, 2011 (UTC) You have no idea how much fun I'm going to have writing my Olympian Games challenge. I already have an idea. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 04:27, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Ex, I wrote a couple of stuff in the second issue of the magazine. :D TJL Secrets is not yet done, though. Mr. Flamingo 14:17, December 10, 2011 (UTC) I'd like to join the OC club "We are Hunters!" Not sure if there are any qualifications, but ya. I'd like to know. Archeryfreak17 ~Bullseye 22:15, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Yup, definately had a lot of fun with me chapter, and I have a new friend. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 04:36, December 11, 2011 (UTC) hey ex, go on wiki chat yeah? OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 07:44, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Ummm. I've been writing a story and I want to know how to get the word out 'cause it's there. How do I do that? DarkCyberWolf 06:31, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Collab Meet my char : Nevaeh Marks! ♫ LoveCatsOwls ♫ ♥ Talk to Me! ♥ 14:01, December 11, 2011 (UTC) SHould I tell you anything about the character, or should I just add it. Thanks for letting me join. Till next time, Archeryfreak17 ~Bullseye 23:05, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Thank youu XDDD I'm looking forward to working with you and the rest of the guys :D Rose 06:37, December 12, 2011 (UTC) I think this is where I'm supposed to go to join TOL. If it is, then I'm in. DarkCyberWolf 19:17, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for letting me in TOL. I just have a question: Can the character I bring in be JUST for TOL or does it have to be a character I already have? DarkCyberWolf 00:23, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi, you said the League memberes have to be chosen by one of the 12 Olympians or Chiron. Does Hestia count?DarkCyberWolf 20:45, February 19, 2012 (UTC) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Hey, can Josh - Son of Hyperion join our collab? ♫ LoveCatsOwls ♫ ♥ Talk to Me! ♥ 16:55, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Hope you don't mind that I'm making a recommendation. The new user, Electroatopos, I think. Should we invite him to join TOL? DarkCyberWolf 03:47, February 21, 2012 (UTC) I really should go on here less often. Where can I put Veronica's story in The Olympian League: Origins? DarkCyberWolf 05:50, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Was chapter three done right? DarkCyberWolf 23:31, February 23, 2012 (UTC) EV I specifically asked you to do some stuff over the past few days, have you done any of it? No. -_-. Please do at least some of the stuff now!!! >:D 22:57, December 13, 2011 (UTC) About that Sneak Peek Hey-ho, Professor X, about my sneak peek...My vid was accidentally deleted by some peeps and I am too lazy to make a new one since I put lots of effort on the first. So...the sneak peek's going to be in normal written mode located somewhere in my WordPress. 'S that alright with you? [[User:Storm_wolf01|'Diana Owling']] 10:03, December 13, 2011 (UTC) ok :) you were the first to reply - i'll let you know what le others think :) ♫ LoveCatsOwls ♫ ♥ Talk to Me! ♥ 16:45, December 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry! I couldn't on a computer at all this weekend or yesterday, and I have a bunch of damned effing homework that's all due tomorrow, including a very long rough draft report. >.< As soon as I'm done with that though, I shall work on the chapter! To be honest, the whole thing is just one giant quote.One supermegafoxyawesomehot quote. 22:00, December 13, 2011 (UTC) can you please add me to the clues of the moon club PLEASE???????? visit my page to see details (HuntressLuna152 23:38, December 13, 2011 (UTC)) Hm... yeah!! I just had an epiphany while I wrote this. I put maximum 7 members but meant 13. lol. Just add your characters or something later. :D Alittlebitofcyanide 10:09, December 15, 2011 (UTC) You shall die, ExtremeSSJ4. To be honest, the whole thing is just one giant quote.One supermegafoxyawesomehot quote. 04:31, December 16, 2011 (UTC) okay XD Message me again later. I just woke up. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 13:03, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey Extreme, its your turn to make a chapter in The Running Man. Luke 12346 What If Hey Ex, I not sure if I'm supposed to ask this, but can I have the What if Thalia never became a hunter. Thanks! Archeryfreak17 ~Bullseye 16:25, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering when the collab "We are Hunters!" is gonna start/kick off/whatever. Archeryfreak17 ~Bullseye 21:20, December 17, 2011 (UTC) okay XD RoseKayAdams 13:06, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, and it's a okay. Its just that this is my first collab, so I'm a little anxious. Archeryfreak17 ~Bullseye 19:59, December 18, 2011 (UTC) When's the Awards again? Stay away! I've got a bagel and I'm not afraid to use it! 05:43, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm excited...and my cousin wants to see some people lose their heads off this one. Stay away! I've got a bagel and I'm not afraid to use it! 05:47, December 19, 2011 (UTC) ofcourse I'm in now where's my interview?Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?]] 07:36, December 19, 2011 (UTC)' It will have to be this week, I'll be out of town next week with limited internet access. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 11:49, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! I'm definitely in! I am the Daughter of Poseidon. Isn’t that awesome?! 15:26, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok! I'll be able to start it either today or tomorrow! I am the Daughter of Poseidon. Isn’t that awesome?! 19:05, December 19, 2011 (UTC) In uh... what collab? LMS? OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 19:43, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Extreme can you do chapter 20 of the running man plz Luke 12346 Thanks (Barkch 20:24, December 19, 2011 (UTC)) Hey Ex I didn't use Nox and Elicia on the short stoy since in u story you didn't use Allen and Luke. I used my twins if its not okay I have to redo the whole story so just tell me k? btw it's Christmas in our Hearts (Last Man Standing)[[User:Animalandia|Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?]] 11:15, December 20, 2011 (UTC)]]' hey extreme, don't mean to sound agitated but could you please do chapter 20 of the running man Luke 12346 Hey I was wondering if you would be in charge of the Awards for the Wiki's birthday? Last year it was really hard getting people to vote. Anyway, final awards will be given in six months, but nominations should start now. If possible, it would be great if you would do it, since you're great at that sort of thing. XD [[User:SallyPerson|'SallyPerson ]][[User talk:SallyPerson|'''OMYGOD UMBRDIGE STOP TEXTING ME!]] 01:57, December 22, 2011 (UTC) That would be awesome. In this Forum. [[User:SallyPerson|'SallyPerson ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'OMYGOD UMBRDIGE STOP TEXTING ME!']] 02:01, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I drive up on the 26th and then come back on the 1st or 2nd of January. From the way LMS is going, I dont think the chapters will cycle around to me yet. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 03:12, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I should be able to submit my chapter then before I leave. I just need to know any important plot details I need to include. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 03:18, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ex can i edit Nox's char info in the List of Characters?Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?]] 09:17, December 22, 2011 (UTC)' Sorry Ex... I think I'm gonna back out of some collabs for time being. I might to White Knights later tho... OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 07:23, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas xD [[User:SallyPerson|'SallyPerson ]][[User talk:SallyPerson|'''OMYGOD UMBRDIGE STOP TEXTING ME!]] 00:09, December 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm still here. I am writing the chapter right now, [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 02:36, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Pictures! Here's the picture Ex! I can make the eyes more red if you want me to! I am officially WHELMED! 06:27, December 28, 2011 (UTC) I finished! Here they are! I know the eyes don't really look red for the one on the bottom, but they are... its just kinda hard to tell... I can try and fix it again if you want me too! I am officially WHELMED! 21:34, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Here's the picture! I am officially WHELMED! 05:29, December 30, 2011 (UTC) 316px-A A.png A Arce.jpg Allen Arce2.jpg Allen and Nox.jpg Hi Ex, finished the chapterfor LMS. Hope you like it. I'm back. Your "The Clues of the Moon" chapter looked kind of small so I havent started on the next one. If it is done, let me know what important plot points I may need to put in mine. Happy New Year. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 02:44, January 2, 2012 (UTC) I know, I know it's my turn! I only had internet access until last night. I swear you guys set it up so whenever its my turn, internet is unavailable -.- *grumbles* To be honest, the whole thing is just one giant quote.One supermegafoxyawesomehot quote. 22:23, January 6, 2012 (UTC) What are you doing the rest of today and tomorrow? 23:21, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I wrote my first short story! Which is weird as I usually write really long stories. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 04:36, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Ex. I got a hawt sig. Evrytime I Dive in My Pool... I Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! 21:26, January 22, 2012 (UTC) *slaps you* To be honest, the whole thing is just one giant quote.One supermegafoxyawesomehot quote. 22:00, January 24, 2012 (UTC) :*Laughs*[[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 22:47, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Also, someone better hurry up and make an "Article of the Month" Blog. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 04:12, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Can you vote here? Lenobia {Talk Page | Blog} 00:31, January 28, 2012 (UTC) You have very diverse avatars! where do you get them? If you think I am inactive You Are. . . . WRONG! 15:40, January 28, 2012 (UTC) This Month's Article Please hurry and vote for this months Article of the Month. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 04:39, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Aww, you know, it doesn't help if you leave just because you're no longer an admin. . .at least you learn something. - Katrina Cahill, 18:00, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Could be, yes. Hmm, how come ur pic is LMFao's Sexy and I Know It? It's disturbing. . . [[User:Caprice Cahill-Jackson| '''Katrina Cahill']] [[User talk:Caprice Cahill-Jackson|'has lost her sanity']] 5:00, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Please push the chapter I'm too busy with school work.. I mean I got pulled out of my class everyday. I got some catching up to do and then contest back to backPlants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?']]' 12:00, February 3, 2012 (UTC)' All I need to know is if there are any important events you want to happen in my chapter. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 04:32, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Anything important happening in Clues of the Moon? [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 14:51, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Did I win the Feb-Fan-Fic quiz? [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 04:23, February 6, 2012 (UTC) I'm really sorry, completely forgot it was my turn for the collabs. I'll finish one or both tomorrow. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 02:19, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Ok, my chapters are done. Did I miss anything in the meeting? I keep getting your messages (in my time zone) at like 11 or 12 at night. While I'm normally up then, sometimes I'm asleep or doing something else. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 19:11, February 11, 2012 (UTC) I am bored. get on chatango you dirty gine. -You Know Who could i join the Young Olympian League plz Luke 12346 Ok, i would like my character to be Jack Robson, i haven't used him in any stories yet and i want him in an OC Club Luke 12346 This is a response to the invitation: Yes, I would like to join The Olympian League Josh-Son Of Hyperion 11:51, February 18, 2012 (UTC) HEY, I JUST LEFT A MESSAGE AND THEN YOU STARTED TALKING TO ME. (xP) When In Doubt, Look Up. 14:59, February 18, 2012 (UTC) It sounds interesting but I'm not going to join, sorry. -Leafwhisker 21:06, February 18, 2012 (UTC) 'Got an invite to the Olympian League collab, sure I'll join. Char will be...Katara Moore, if the link is red...It means im still making her.... 23:08, February 18, 2012 (UTC) So I'm starting a Collab called ''The Noodle Chronicles. It isnt chapter based, but it is a collection of short stories so you don't have to worry about holding someone else up. The stories are based off of events in the series that are mentioned, but not explained leaving the reader to wonder what had really happened. I'm looking for writers and would like it if you joined. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 20:47, February 19, 2012 (UTC) So one of the rules is no posting pics of yourself family and friends. Is it okay that my profile pic is a picture of me and my twin?[[User:Percy_Jackson_Fan_Girl|'We know Kung Fu and 20 other dangerous words.]](Talk) 23:15, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Could I share Annabeth Greekgodsrule 06:54, February 20, 2012 (UTC)Could I please share the role of Annabeth. I sent a book to a publisher recently. Please could I do your Mark of Athena Story PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!! Colab Hey Ex!!! I do quite enjoy Young Justice. might i be able to join the colab Olympian League? LittleLoric 02:48, February 21, 2012 (UTC) I cant think of anything for the Fastest Hero Alive picture. Any ideas? [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|~Fastest Hero Alive']] 04:23, February 21, 2012 (UTC) [Your [proper Titanium cover is done.]] Now get off my back already. When In Doubt, Look Up. 11:06, February 21, 2012 (UTC) I recently recieved an invitation to join the Olympian league and am a bit confused as to what I'm supposed to do with it. Could you please explain it to me? It would really help clear things up. Electroatopos 12:44, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Yay thank you! I'll probably make a new character for it, give me a day or so pwease LittleLoric 13:46, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ex, I finished my chapter for TOL. I also created my character's page so I'm all set. I'm gonna be gone for a few days and won't be able to get on unless the hotel has wifi. I'll be back either saturday night or sunday morning. Bye. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 04:32, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Alright, If you can come up with a better name leave it on my page. I'm going to bed. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 05:32, February 22, 2012 (UTC) So am i doing the third chapter or fourth? Hope is only as strong as the hand that wields it. 13:02, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Yo, ex, can i write my The Olympian League: Origins chap even though the chaps before it aren't written? They say before you die, your life flashes before your eyes. This is true. It is called living. 00:49, February 25, 2012 (UTC) I dont reply for about an hour and I'm already being pushed back, lol. I actually didnt even know we started yet so this will give me a chance to read the chapters and figure out exactly what the format is. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 17:01, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey Extreme its your turn to do a chap for The Running Man. Luke 12346 Hey Extreme its your turn to do a chap for the Running Man, do it today because Josh wants it finished ASAP Luke 12346 This is going to sound a bit ironic, but could you push me back a chapter or two. My computer is kind of messed up right now (I'm using the family computer right now), but I'll be able to write my chapter on Wednesday. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 04:18, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey Extreme could u do the Running Man chap now, Plz! u said u'd do it yesterday but u didn't Luke 12346 Here you go, origin chapter, sorry for late send: User:KittyInASheepsClothes/Sandbox - needs 2 b made into actual page, can u do that plz? 09:54, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Umm.. Can I still join? I mean it's been like 2to3 weeks?Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?]] 13:52, March 2, 2012 (UTC) I'm using Elizabeth Williams. I put her on teh TEam Recon cuz DoP told me that's where you said she was. I can move her if need be. ...I knew this day would come. Aw'right, I'll write the episode. *insert swearing* Since I have been away from the site in two weeks or so, I was quite surprise there are quite a lot of episodes already...Crud, that means I have to read them all so I could get the gist of everything. *swearing* It might take a while, so please hold. When In Doubt, Look Up. 05:50, March 4, 2012 (UTC) thanks Ex I'll be using Mary "Katherina Tan if that's okay. She's a daughter of Hemera. Just tell me what to do Ex!Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?]] 07:26, March 7, 2012 (UTC) FlimingoLeo sent me a message saying we should do the rest of our chaps for The Olympian League Origins before him. Luke 12346 Guess who started a new series. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 05:00, March 11, 2012 (UTC) How can I add a fanfiction. I have one already prewritten that I wrote and I was planning on putting it on fanfiction.net when I remembered this wiki.[[User:Percy_Jackson_Fan_Girl|' Percy Jackson Fan Girl- I'm not random. You just can't think as fast as me. ]](Talk) 20:31, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ex, I was wondering if you wanted me to continue The White Knights...? I know it's been a while, but I'm trying to be more active on this wiki so I'm working on more things ^_^ Evrytime I Dive in My Pool... I Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! 17:17, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Last Man Standing Hey Extreme, just in case you don't get my message in Super Hero Nation, could i join the Last Man Standing Collab, you don't have to put me in the first book, i could appear in the second book,Titanium, I just really want to join. Luke 12346 Hey Ex, I was wondering if you were continuing with TOL, I've been checking on it for a few days but nothing's happened. ''SonOfZeus1200''''~May the Gods be with you.'' 20:24, March 24, 2012 (UTC) '''Sally: How long have you been on this wiki? Sally: What do you love about this wiki? Sally: Why did you join? Sally: Any advice for new users? Sally: What story did you enjoy writing the most? [[User:SallyPerson| ' SallyPerson ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ''' OMYGOD UMBRDIGE STOP TEXTING ME!]] 17:46, March 25, 2012 (UTC)' Sure, I can add Luke to the story. Do you want him to just make a quick appearance? Or would you prefer a more recurring role? Also, would you prefer him to be friendly towards Rukh? Or somewhat cold towards him? LongClawTiger 23:18, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Funny Fanfic Um, Extreme, can I use the 12 Olympians in a humor-based series named The Adventures of the Olympians? It is where they, well, do funny things, use branded products as their stuff and other things that make them like funny gods and goddesses? I was making sure before making, just in case. Hyugabyakugan[[User blog:Hyugabyakugan12|'12']] 23:58, April 2, 2012 (UTC) ok, I will see what I can work in. Thanks. :) LongClawTiger 01:53, April 3, 2012 (UTC) First off, don't glomp me when you see the message. I need to speak first. Ay' sorry about the bitter Flamingo occuring when you go online (even though, that is, like, weeks ago, but I rarely catch you online anyway). I'm still a growing teenager. >_< Second, what the heck is happening now in Olympian League? I checked, and noticed that collab suddenly, like, died down. I know you're also busy with the other Super Hero wiki, but still. Also another note, I might review the collab too, with Last Man Standing, maybe after reading Dark Reflections. I might, I might, I MIGHT'' also join Superhero Nation for realz...after I'm done drawing my character for the wiki. >_> Now, if you have anything else to say to me, then shoot it with a gun. I MUST DISAPPEAR I AM WRITING A MOVIE RIGHT NOW. POOF! When In Doubt, Look Up. 14:39, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Ex, is there a 4th person that gets kidnapped in LMS? I know that Kelsey, Rachel, and Deniese get kidnapped and I think there's a 4th but idk who it is. Clearly you're not feeling the aster. 20:57, April 10, 2012 (UTC) i'm sorry.....if you're pissed at me, josh, ersa and blade..for creating holo..Love is forevermore[[User_talk:Animalandia|'No matter how many times you try to deny it]] 04:16, April 11, 2012 (UTC) What did you do to your arm!? [[User:SallyPerson| ' SallyPerson ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' OMYGOD UMBRDIGE STOP TEXTING ME!]] 23:28, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Extreme, I would like to report this this user, who has been vandalizing pages with highly inappropriate language. I would suggest giving them a warning or blocking the IP address, whatever you feel like. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|~Fastest Hero Alive']] 01:42, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ex... haven't seen you in a while. So I was just wondering if you still wanted to take part in The Demigod Games or not. I know you broke your arm and stuff, but if you wanna help with the arena and mutts, then just go on chat sometime and I'll give you the link. Evrytime I Dive in My Pool... I Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! 04:13, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Keep an eye out for any mass spamming. The Camp Half-Blood wiki just got hit pretty hard by a vandalism attack from an organization of trolls (spam filter caught the name). We got hit by a team of Anons so it isn't like you can just block one IP address and be done, so just be alert if anything happens. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 11:15, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Hell yeah, I'm in the sequel! >.< I also wanted to ask you some stuff about the very end of LMS, but I'll ask you over chatango. >.< Freaking stalkers, lookin at peoples talk pages xD No. I'm not feeling the aster 18:45, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I'll do the sequel ex. Especially since it'll be written over the summer. That makes it a lot easier for me time wise! Btw, does this mean that you are back on the wiki and stuff? 'Cause that's awesome if you are! Clearly you're not feeling the aster. 18:48, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! Well, except for the fact that I won't be here next week... Otherwise, awesome! Clearly you're not feeling the aster. 19:58, May 29, 2012 (UTC) I'll be in the sequels. You got me at a good time as my current story should be finished by the end of the week (hopefully). [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 20:04, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Sorry! Ill do it tomorrow when im home :D And of course im in the new collab. But does that mean i have to get rid of gisselle? D: -Dago Look I'm so busy right now and ur flooding my email I'm leaving the wiki and I do not care anymore. So please stop sending these messages asking for collabs!One Day[[User_talk:Animalandia|'You'll be begging on your knees for me]] 10:03, May 30, 2012 (UTC) So it is my turn for LMS, but honestly I'm not really sure what is going on as it has been so long. I mean I read your chapter, but I'm not really sure where Megan is at the moment or what should happen in my chapter. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 01:09, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Ok, so I've read all the chapters inbetween my last chapter and the current one so I am all caught up again. New chapter tomorrow. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 02:10, June 6, 2012 (UTC) I went way overboard with my chapter. Almost 3 and a half pages long on Microsoft Word. However, it is an awesome chapter and I got to introduce my new character. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 23:50, June 6, 2012 (UTC) I try to be fast when it comes to collabs, as I don't like holding people up. And I saw the sequel page. Depending on what happens to Counter, I may ask if he can be a part of the sequel. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 00:26, June 7, 2012 (UTC) I actually just finished my story today so I'm kind of free at the moment. You caught me at a good time actually. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 02:13, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Well, Megan and Nolan kiss after she follows him out of the Underworld. It is actually kind of sweet. She follows him from the Underworld because if he looks back, she will be there forever. When he hears the passage close behind him, he thinks she stayed, only for her to whip him around and kiss him. I think they kiss later too, but I don't remember. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 21:33, June 9, 2012 (UTC) ....................Thank you for apologizing Ex. I appreciate that...And sure...I'll do your collab. Maybe it'll help us grow closer as friends. :/ She's taken by me 21:36, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey I was wondering if you could change my signature. I want it to be red, bold and it should say "I am not my diagnosis" That was me sorry^^^^^[[User:Percy_Jackson_Fan_Girl|' Percy Jackson Fan Girl- I'm not random. You just can't think as fast as me. ]](Talk) 14:37, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi SSJ4 i was wondering could i get a opinion on a story im writingMadara Uchiha1 20:50, June 11, 2012 (UTC)Madara Uchiha1 well im writing a crossover between percy jackson and the olympians and a anime called Soul Eater but im kinda stumped on how i should write itMadara Uchiha1 22:46, June 11, 2012 (UTC)Madara Uchiha1 i mean like i need help with itMadara Uchiha1 23:56, June 11, 2012 (UTC)Madara Uchiha1 What do you think of us botth being hosts? Plz respond on wikiversary. Back and Better Than ever! 13:50, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Greetings, ExtremeSSJ4. You have been humbly invited to participate in Jason Grace & the Olympians, a collab started by DarkCyberWolf. If you wish to join, please say as much in this blog. Thank you. I'm not gonna kill you THAT much. 23:16, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi. I know your busy, but I'm looking for opinions on The Questers:Snow. Thx! Back and Better Than ever! 23:42, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi Ex. I have a recomendation for the wiki. Cabins - like on CHB wiki. I would be glad to halp start them up or even do it on my own. I hope you agree on this idea. [[User_talk:Jack_Firesword|'''I like trains! *train runs me over*]] • talk • 20:18, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Extreme, who are the godly parents of the other two Musketeers (the original three, not the three in the story)? [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 18:51, June 16, 2012 (UTC) I wasn't really sure. I mean I have a few collabs to work on and I wanted to get the Noodle thing started. I can always write two chapters as a friend of mine asked if I could include his character in it (strangely the same thing happened during the second story of the Nolan Swift series...weird). Anyway, I can always write a few chapters if you want something to look forward to. Also, do you have any idea how many double redirects this site has! [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 17:55, June 17, 2012 (UTC) I think I got them all, except for the ones I added the Delete category to. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 18:48, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Can I make an Origins story for my character in the Olympian League? Can I just kill you a tiny bit? 19:21, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey- Can you make me an Xbox 360 video game cover for a Questers video game I'm going to do called The Questers: Doom? You can put something greek/weapons/armor related on the cover. Back and Better Than ever! 21:33, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Um- I on't mean to sound like a harasser I just didn't get acknowledgement so I was wonderig if you got my messagge . . . Back and Better Than ever! 20:04, June 18, 2012 (UTC) The one about the questers:Doom. Back and Better Than ever! 20:05, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Tartarus, yeah, I'm still in! The Olympian League is NOT getting rid of me that easily. :-JI'm not gonna kill you THAT much. 02:41, June 19, 2012 (UTC) So, you want me to write chapter six once chapter five is done? Yes, I'm still active on the wiki Ex. I just can't seem to find anything to edit unless I add a chapter or something. So, yeah, and I'm still doing the collab too. Clearly you're not feeling the aster. 12:37, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I'm still in just waiting on Dark. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 14:29, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ex- I finished The Questers: Doom, and love how it turned out. Sometime do you think you could make me another cover for its sequel? it will be called the Questers: Rain. Back and Better Than ever! 14:55, June 19, 2012 (UTC) What photo editor do you use? The one I did sghut down and now I'm powerless. :( Μιχαήλ the Quester 00:39, June 20, 2012 (UTC) *Facepalm* [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 02:21, June 20, 2012 (UTC) 1) Im am up for the LMS sequal 2) Im still in For TOL [[User:Ersason219|'Help me understand my faults']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'It seems I know no better']] 19:10, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Ex. I was reading the first few chaps of Into the Unknown and I was wondering, Do you mind if I edit the chaps so they have links to the other chaps?I'm not gonna kill you THAT much. 00:16, June 21, 2012 (UTC) ur turn to do a chap for Into the Unknown Luke 12346 Hey Ex- I'm starting to feel a bit- okay a lot miffed. I will explain it ti you, ifd you promise to lksten and see it from my perspective. If you do, I promise I'll try to see it from yours. Μιχαήλ the Quester 19:34, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Ex! Great job! Hey Ex, I'm a little confused. Nathan Sharpe, is he supposed to be on Alpha team or Omega team his name is in Days of Boom but it says on his page he's on Omega team? Also what character is Hermione using? I thought it was April Winds until I found out she was your character. I just need some clarification. Thanks [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 17:22, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Don't think i have time at the monet- can u move me down? Μιχαήλ the Quester 20:40, June 22, 2012 (UTC) -__- Do you not understand I refuse to do a chapter until Dago does one? I will not fight my inner demons later. It's just demon. Singular. One's enough, believe me 02:22, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Chapter two of Warriors is finished Ex. She's taken by me 20:52, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi... yeah I'm still active sorta... I took a hiatus sorta I guess... hehe... but yeah, I would still like to be in Olympian League! LittleLoric 16:24, June 25, 2012 (UTC) So, I just wanted to know if there was anything specific that you wanted to happen in my chapter? I realize that it's only the third chapter, but I really don't want to mess things up at the beginning of the story. Clearly you're not feeling the aster. 11:49, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Your turn for Days of Boom. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]]''~May the Gods be with you.'' 17:17, June 27, 2012 (UTC)